No Longer Alone
by ThatCrazyLopunny
Summary: Todd/Oc. After the Bus Incident, a still suicidal Todd is now required to see Professor Xavier for mental help. But It’ll take more than a few sessions from the good professor to change his way of thinking for the better.


No Longer Alone

Todd/Oc. After the Bus Incident, a still suicidal Todd is now required to see Professor Xavier for mental help. But It'll take more than a few sessions from the good professor to change his way of thinking for the better. Will he find what he needs with the new student Sae, or will she end up despising him like the rest of Bayville High?

Author's Note: Listen up. This is not based on the show, I instead I got it from the Spin-off comic Seeing Things. In it Todd is actually a suicidal teen who tries to drive a bus off a cliff during a field trip due to constant bullying, but is stopped by Scott and Jean. I've seen no fics showing any reference to the comic so I decided to write one. It's a children's comic, but I really kicked it! ENJOY!

I don't own X-Men Evolution, it belongs to Marvel, however, Sae is of my own creation.

--------Chapter One--------

As soon as he got out of the hospital it was straight to court with him. He stood before the judge in his usual rags and didn't bother to even speak in his own defense as the honorable judge passed his all divine judgment. Todd expected jail, and he was certain he was going to end up there, if that weird bald guy hadn't come in and made a plea for his defense.

He'd wheeled n, with that pretty-boy Scott pushing his chair. Judge What's-His-Face acknowledged him, and let him make an appeal for Todd's sake. He explained everything he'd heard from Scott and Jean about the constant bullying and harassment Todd had relieved. He'd suggested mental counseling, and even volunteered himself for it. For some reason, the judge agreed, and sentenced him to take counseling sessions under the professor until deemed mentally stable.

For three months straight, Todd came in three times a week to have Professor Xavier try to probe him, weather he wanted to or not. Sometimes Todd found himself talking, but only on the more rough days when the bullying was worse than usual.

Because he still had to attend Bayville, and since he'd tried to drive that bus off a cliff, people began to try physical assault when possible, or even mindless pranks. Mostly it was constant name calling, and insults, even death threats. Even students who used to ignore him began to torment him.

Life had turned from limbo to total hell, and weather Professor Xavier cared or not didn't matter anymore. Venting was nice. Todd however found most of the Prof's advice useless. Telepaths didn't know everything after all. He might've if he actually read Todd's mind, but he'd given Todd the option to let him or nt. Todd chose to keep his mind a secret.

Some of his thoughts did slip though, which is how this conversation started. Todd's mind has wandered from his usual troubles to something else, and the Prof could sense it. Todd was off Somewhat that day, with thoughts of someone new.

"Mr. Tolansky, something is on your mind, something new and unusual, care to share it?" He'd asked in is usual calm collected voice. Todd looked down at his untied shoes, and wondered if he should. It wasn't anything personal, but it wasn't anything he felt Professor X needed to know.

"S' bout a chick." He finally answered, keeping is voice as low as he could, and still staring at his shores. "Some new chick who transferred here from I dank Nagasaki or Tokyo."

Charles leaned don his desk with his hands folded together, and nodded, "What is her name, what does she look like?"

"Sae Annaies." Todd continued, "She has short light brown hair and blue eyes, and two bobby pins in her hair dat make an X shape. She has a small frame and figure but her eyes are pretty big. She is slightly curvy wit a small bust and long legs. Bout 5ft2 maybe…'

"You pay attention to a lot of her features, Todd." professor X commented.

"She's in mosta my classes and she sits in da spots that are empty spots round me. She isn't half bad lookin' neither."

Todd began to think of how he didn't have a shot with her. How he was so unappealing and ugly and smelly, and how the information about the bus incident had probably reached her by now. They hadn't talked much either. They'd actually never talked, and most likely tat's how it would stay.

Professor X picked up on these thoughts accidentally. AT first he wondered if he should pry, and comment on them, but he did make a promise to Todd about reading his mind. Todd's greenish yellow eyes were not looking at the clock. His session was up. As soon as he was dismissed, he picked up his schoolbag, and headed for the door.

He was now also staying at the Institute, however he made no contact with other students. Besides, if they wanted anything to do with him, they would talk to him at school, right? Half of them barely knew his name. He felt like an outcast even in a school of mutants. That was sad, and pathetic.

And how pathetic he really was showed through at school he next day. The teasing had been no les harsh. Students whispered behind his back or teased him to his face as usual. He tried his hardest to shrug it off.

That wasn't the part that made him more pathetic than usual. It was when he got to his loocker. She was there, using the empty one next to his.

Right there.

He hid his face until he got his licker open, and it was hidden from her by the door. She seemed to be struggling to open it, she repeated her combination at least five times. He wondered if he should lend a hand or stay quiet, he didn't know how she'd react.

Most likely like every other girl in school. Eew, get away Toad, or You stink, or with insults about the various things about him, from his mutation to his attempted murder suicide.

Someone had already jumped to her rescue anyway. One of the basketball players gave her a hand by opening it for her. She thanked him, and rummaged through her belongings.

Before the jock walked away, he took notice of Todd. Without warning he found himself shoved into his own locker, and the door was closed faster than he could hop out. The basketball payer twisted the combination lock to ensure he stayed in.

Todd banged and kicked. As much strength as she had in his legs, he couldn't kick down the door. He was trapped, and now he'd be late for class.

Which was a violation of his parole. If he didn't got out, he'd get a strike.

It was still five minutes from the bell. But he was sure nobody would let him out.

Dammit. Dammit to fucking hell.

"Hey," a female voice called from the other side. "Are you okay in there."

It was Sae. He heard her fiddling with his lock.

"I set it to zero again, what's your combination. I swear I won't use it."

"22, right, 39 left, 9 right." he said back. She fiddled with his lock again, and with a click it opened. Todd hit his knees outside onto the hallway floor, and took in a breath. He was losing air and was getting claustrophobic. Sae was crouching beside him, trying to hide what was under her skirt.

Her hair was different, it was pulled back with butterfly clips and only one lock of it hung in the middle of her forehead, and she was wearing a cute combination of a black shirt and miniskirt. She had on long socks and black dress shoes.

Todd averted his gaze. He suddenly felt embarrassed, too embarrassed to look her in the eye. She'd probably helped out because she was trying to be nice, or because she felt sorry for him.

But pity from her was better than getting no pity at all he guessed. At least she was cute.

She nearly said something, but the bell rang, and she was cut off. With a swift graceful, move she picked up her school bag, and dashed down the hall. Todd picked himself up off the ground before the crowd showed up, and headed the opposite way to his class.

Which wasn't eventful at all. He ;put his head down, and slept soundly, or as soundly as one could with spitballs being shot at him from anyone who could get away with it. The bell rang again before he knew it, and he was off to his second period.

The first period of the day he shared with her. Sae was already there with her history book out, and she seemed to be cramming for a test they didn't have until tomorrow.

Or perhaps today they were studying for it? It's not like he listened to the teachers. They gave as much of a fuck about him as the students did. So if they didn't care he didn't. It was fair right?

When the teacher walked in she put her book away. It was a study period, but she'd spent her passing period studying.

She seemed more interested in scooting her desk next to his. This so far went unnoticed by the class, seeing as they were in the back row. She scribbled something on a piece of paper, and slid it over to him.

Hey are you okay?

Todd had never had a note passed to him, he didn't know how to react, he scribbled in barely legible handwriting his reply:

Yeah. Sorta.

She scribbled another note, and again passed it to him.

My name is Sae.

He wrote he knew. She [assed him one more.

I don't know your name. Can I/

Todd

She glanced it over, and wrote something. It took her longer to do.

So you're Todd? I've heard roumors. I

'm not gonna judge you though. Nice to meet you.

Great. She'd heard rumors. Just his luck. She may not judge him now, but things take time. She looked over at him, and flashed him a small smile. Todd didn't write anything back.

Sae instead scribbled something else. A quick drawing. He teacher with a sumo baiper, and Fat Bastard from Austin Powers both sumo wrestling. It looked silly considering the teacher was lanky and too slim for his height and age. Not to mention the wrinkles.

She also had no talent or drawing, they were practically stick figures, and bubbles with eyes and mouths.

"You can't draw." he said without thinking. He covered his mouth quickly, and beath himself up mentally for saying that out loud. Sae only giggled.

"You want an artist, go talk to Sal, my brother, I'm the cook."

She didn't take offense. Phew. Todd felt relieved. He also felt glad, someone was talking to him, without insults or violence. That was how it was so far, he wasn't sure how much longer it would take to get Sae to see him as the rest of the school.

But maybe she wouldn't. There was a slim chance of that, but maybe he maybe actually have made a friend for the first time since coming to Bayville. Actually, he'd not had many friends at all.

But it was not like he was void of any positive social interaction. There was Scott and Jean, athought he didn't see them as friends, they just pulled him out from under that pole, and visited him a few times after the accident while he was in the hospital. They didn't talk to him much though.

Professor Xavier too. He was nice enough to offer him a place to stay, knowing he was an orphan and delinquent. He'd of course, accepted, anything was better than that stupid foster home. Not everyone who takes in foster kids is nice.

The day dragged on, Sae would talk to him when they had classes together, and even became his partner in PE for tennis. She wasn't much of an athlete either, but she didn't suck.

PE was also the last class of his day. So after a quick change back from his Gym cloths, he made his way hurriedly off campus, hoping to avoid trouble.

But it was waiting for him. Two jocks, Duncan from the football tam, and a basketball player who'd Todd had had a few run ins with were just up the street, waiting, keeping an eye out.

But he didn't see them, not until it was too late. Duncan grabbed him by the arms, while the jock from the basketball team cracked his knuckles.

"Tolansky, time for you daily lesion."

It was routine to be beat up by the duo by now, but it was mostly on campus. They made it a point ot hunt him down ever since he got back to school from the hospital. It was to "teach" him not to do stupid things.

Like drive a bus off a cliff, ending the lives of people he barely knew, and himself.

And It's not something you ever live down.

He came to the conclusion that his life sucked.

Duncan had taken his urn to "teach" yesterday, and the two switched out on who beat him up, Which is why Duncan was holding him instead of pummeling him himself. And it's not like Rodney, the basketball player, was a pushover in a fight. Each punch to Todd's gut hurt like hell and back again. And sometimes he missed his torso, hitting a little lower. Todd let out the yell he'd been suppressing for what seemed like for ever. Then Duncan suddenly dropped him. Todd heard two voices coming, Summers, and a familiar female voice, Jean most likely.

As soon as his knees hit the concrete Todd grabbed his gut, and began to cough, no blood, just gag reflex. It was Scott and Jean alright, but also a third party member, Sae. Crouching down to his level.

In a miniskirt.

Miniskirt?

Todd tried not to look. He kept his head up, but his eyes wandered.

They were pink.

_Dammit. I looked._

_Scott was able to grab his attention before anyone noticed where his were. There was a quick exchange of are you okay and yeah I am before Scott decided to drive him and Jean as well back to the X Mansion. Sae didn't say much except "see you tomorrow, Todd." before walking across the street and turning a corner. _

_Scott's sports car wasn't parked to far away, jut down the street back he way he came form. Todd piled in back, where Jean took the passenger seat. It was silent for half the ride, and at a red light Scott turned to Todd in back. _

"_Todd, if you need rides home, just ask, I have room."_

_Todd was still in pain, despite having sat completely still for the majority of the drive. He didn't really answer, except with a "Sure." _

_Scott nodded, but decided not to try to coax a bigger answer. He just needed time, Scott knew that, as hard as it is for him to be patient. _

_Nobody told Todd it was Sae who told Scott and Jean that Todd needed help. But that was okay with her. It was unnecessary information, and as far as she was concerned, someone in trouble got help. It turned out for the best. She dropped her bag in the living room and pulled out her math book. _

_She smiled to herself. Despite the rumors, of the bus, his smell, which was true, and that he was a mutant, he was rather sweet. Everyone had skeletons, that was what she was always taught. Besides, he saw no real reason to hate mutants, Sal was one. She grew up in a very anti-discriminate environment anyways. _

_That, and Todd was the first friend she had made since moving to Bayville. _

_Sudden impulse made her disregard her math and open n the Outsiders. She flipped to a certain page, and reread in a hurry the poem written in it. _

_Nothing Gold Can Stay. _

_She knew what it meant for the characters in the book, but poems like this always had different meaning for everyone. _

_She wondered what it meant for her. _

_-------Chapter End----_

_Just to say it, I'm trying my best to keep Todd In character based off the comic, not the show, so he'd initially a bit angst, later one he'll be more like the Todd form the show. And the ecet form the poem is not pointless, I'm doing something with that later on as well._

_On another note, I like adding cameos, if you can find the one in later chapters, and where their from. Don't bother in this chapter though, there were none, other than The Outsiders. Read and review. _


End file.
